All Kinds of Heroes
by The Rockerbabe
Summary: Set after "Ice Man/Malibu".  The tables are turned as Sanchez rescues Fitch from his car


Title: All Kinds of Heroes

Author: The Rockerbabe

Claim: Detroit 1-8-7

Table: Buffet

Prompt: #8 (There are all kinds of heroes, you know)

Rating: T (for language)

Summary: The tables are turned as Sanchez rescues Fitch from his car

Warnings: Fluff Central. Spoilers for the whole Season so far, up to "Ice Man/Malibu"

Notes: This prompt and fic got away from me. Fitch and Sanchez like to make things harder for me than they should be. LOL! Not my best, but what the hell? This is the direction they took me in, LOL! This is unbeta-ed, please forgive any mistakes! Enjoy! This was written for my prompt table over at the livejournal community fc_smorgasbord

Disclaimer: Detroit 1-8-7 does not belong to me in any way

* * *

In the twilight of the morning, Detective Louis Fitch resisted the urge to draw his weapon and fire it directly into the engine of his car. The damn thing, as of his drive home last night, was still making that noise and he still had no heat, which was a problem in the brisk Michigan weather. Winter was coming and no heat equaled being completely screwed. And now, the piece of shit wouldn't start.

He was cold and verging on cranky. This was not how he wanted to start his day. If only he'd asked fellow Detective Ariana Sanchez to stick around while he talked to Bobby instead of letting her leave the night before. He wanted to bang his head against the steering wheel and was just about to, when a dark blue car pulled alongside his and honked the horn. He glanced out the window and a smile flitted across his lips as Sanchez flashed him a dazzling smile and waved him over. Fitch grabbed his stuff, got out of his car and slid into her passenger seat, enjoying the heat and the smile that curved her full lips as he closed the door.

"I figured I'd stop by and see how your car was running, seeing as we didn't get to do it last night." She said by way of greeting, "Looks like I made a good call."

"An excellent call," He agreed, "The damn thing's dead."

She chuckled, the smile not leaving her expression. "Go on, admit it, I'm your hero."

That made him chuckle as well. "You are and I'm forever in your debt."

"Ooh, I like that idea," Her voice turned teasing, "Having you indebted to me,"

Fitch grinned at her. "That almost sounded dirty."

"Almost? Damn," She sighed dramatically, "I was going for the full effect."

His heart sped up a bit in his chest. Was she flirting with him? He met her gaze and found her eyes sparkling with humor and with a little something darker underneath. She was! He realized the something darker was a hint of desire and swallowed hard. Fitch cleared his throat and willed himself to speak.

"We do have to go to work sometime today."

Sanchez tisked softly but never lost her smile. "If you insist,"

She put her car into reverse, pulled out of the space, and headed out of the parking lot. They sat in comfortable silence for a bit until Sanchez broke it. She had wondered who had called him yesterday. Whoever it was, they were important to him, really important, and it had bugged her all night.

"So, who was the long distance call?" She asked.

"It was my son," His voice was quiet but his words were laced with joy

She had heard through the grapevine, aka: Washington, that he had a son. But it still took her by surprise to hear it from the horses' mouth.

"Want to talk about it?" She asked, knowing that talking about personal stuff was not his forte.

"He lives in New York with my ex,"

She casted him a quick glance and saw that he was staring straight ahead out the windshield, his eyes far away. A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, making him look handsome. Sanchez brought her eyes back to the road, a small smile touched her lips.

"His name is Bobby," Fitch continued, "He's coming to visit me soon."

"That's great! How long has it been since you've seen him?"

"Too long," He admitted softly

They fell quiet again as Sanchez tried to find the right words to say in reply.

"All that matters is that you get to see him; that you get to be together," she said quietly, "Time is inconsequential. You'll always be his father. You'll always be there. You'll always love him. No matter where you live, no matter how much time has passed."

She made a right and pulled into the parking lot of the precinct. She found a spot and put the car into park.

"Thank you, Ariana." Fitch's voice was low, "For everything."

"You're welcome." She looked at him and smiled as she cut the engine and pulled out her keys, "What are heroes for?"


End file.
